lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2.11 The Hunting Party Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim | Info=Geregisseerd door: Stephen Williams}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK see Jack and Christian Shepard examining x-rays of a spine in an office with two people seated at a table nearby. CHRISTIAN to Jack: Look here and here. You can see it's rotting out the spinal something area, and plus all this extra dural growth -- I'm surprised it hasn't caused permanent ischemia. ANGELO Italian: Digli di smettere di bisbigliare. Non sono un idiota.1 GABRIELA translating: He says you don't need to talk in whispers. He knows he doesn't have a chance. CHRISTIAN: Your father appreciates candor. GABRIELA: We both do. CHRISTIAN: Well, then tell him I'm very sorry but he's not a candidate for surgery. translates for her father: Papa, lui e come gli altri. Non lo fara.[2] The way the tumor is situated on the spine, it's just not possible to remove it. ANGELO Italian: Non ci provera? Perche?3 GABRIELA: He wants to know why you won't try. CHRISTIAN: Because what your father is looking for is not a surgical procedure. What he is looking for is a miracle. ANGELO: Signore, non sono venuto fino a qui per lei. Sono venuto qui per suo figlio.4 GABRIELA: He said, "I did not come all this way for you, sir. I came for him Jack. JACK: Ms. Bissone, I, uh... GABRIELA: You fixed someone with a crushed spinal column -- an impossible surgery -- and now she walks, yes? I consulted many medical journals before making this trip here. CHRISTIAN: Then you should know it's a very different case under very different circumstances. GABRIELA: But a miracle, right? JACK: Everything that my father's saying -- the risks, the unlikelihood -- he's absolutely right. GABRIELA: But will you try? JACK a few moments to look at the x-rays: I'll have to admit him in the next couple of weeks; run some tests. ANGELO: La ringrazio... tantissimo.5 stares at Jack for a moment, then leaves. see Jack waking up in the bunk bed in the hatch, apparently a bit shaken by this flashback/dream. He gets up and looks around the hatch. JACK out: Locke! hear a moan in the background and Jack finds Locke knocked out on the floor of the gun vault. JACK: John. hear the sound of a gun and see Michael point a rifle at Jack. MICHAEL: Stay in there. Stay -- JACK: Michael, what are you--? MICHAEL: Stay in there, Jack! JACK: Hey, whatever's going on -- MICHAEL: Look, I'm going after my son. I'm going after my son, and nobody is going to stop me, okay? Okay, that is my right. That is a father's right. JACK: There's another way to go about this -- MICHAEL: Get in the damn room! JACK: You going to shoot me, Michael?! MICHAEL: No, but I'll shoot your damn computer. That thing is not what you think it is anyway. You don't understand, man. You don't have any idea. Now get in there! JACK: Michael, listen, we can do this together, okay? I'll come with you. MICHEAL: No, I have to do it. Now. I have to do it alone. closes the door of the vault. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Locke coming to in the vault with Jack. LOCKE: What happened? JACK: Michael knocked you out. Look over here moves his finger in front of Locke's eyes to check if he's okay. LOCKE: Why would he -- ? JACK: He went after Walt. You feel nauseated, sick? LOCKE: No, I'm okay. JACK: Good. Give me a boost up. LOCKE: It's no use. I bolted it shut from the inside. JACK: You what? LOCKE: No point in changing the combination if you can get in through the air vent. JACK: That's really good thinking, John. You want to tell me why you let Michael in here? LOCKE: He wanted a gun -- for shooting practice. JACK: Shooting practice? LOCKE the door: The button. How long was I out? JACK: 20 minutes. LOCKE: We're on shift for the next 4 hours; there's nobody coming down here. JACK: Yeah, well, better hope Sawyer shows up to get his band-aid changed. see Sawyer sleeping in an airline chair at the beach. Kate approaches and tosses a banana on Sawyer's chest. KATE: Morning. SAWYER: Did you just throw a banana at me? KATE: Couldn't find any rocks. SAWYER smiling: There are nicer ways to wake a man up, Freckles. KATE: Come on, it's time to go get your bandages changed. SAWYER: Why can't you do it for me? KATE: Because I'm not your nurse, and Jack's got the bandages. SAWYER: Of course he does. struggles to stand up You want to give me a hand? helps to pull him up and they stand very close together looking at each other. SAWYER: Thanks. KATE: Come on. see Kate and Sawyer arrive at the hatch, closing the air lock door behind them. SAWYER: This place still creeps me out. KATE: You'll get used to it. Where is everybody? Jack! John! SAWYER: Maybe they went out for ice cream. KATE some muffled cries: Shhh. hear Locke say "Kate" and pounding sounds Jack! JACK: In here, in the armory. Michael locked us in here. SAWYER: What'd he say? KATE the timer start to beep: I got it. SAWYER: Hope you got the combo, Doc. LOCKE: Right two times to 25. SAWYER: 25, got it. see Kate enter the numbers and reset the timer. LOCKE: Left two times to 29. Right once to 40. SAWYER the door: Howdy, boys. hands Locke a gun. LOCKE: What are you doing, Jack? JACK: Going after him. grabs a rifle and exits the gun vault. SAWYER: Hey, what --? What happened? LOCKE: Michael went after Walt. SAWYER: Went after Walt?! JACK supplies in a pack: Pulled a gun on me, put us both in there, and went after Walt. walks back to the vault Hey, what are you doing? SAWYER: What does it look like? I'm coming with you. JACK: You're still on antibiotics. SAWYER: It's a good thing I'm traveling with my doctor, then. FLASHBACK see Angelo unconscious on a bed. Jack is looking at some monitors, and Gabriela enters. GABRIELA: How is he? JACK: I thought you'd gone home. GABRIELA: My home is a hotel room. I like it more here. JACK: I think you need to find a better hotel. GABRIELA: You didn't answer my question. JACK: His counts aren't where I'd like them to be. GABRIELA: You've been doing tests for a month now, Jack. JACK: I'm thorough. GABRIELA: I have a confession to make. I don't believe in miracles. JACK: Yeah, I guess I'm not too sure about them, either. GABRIELA: I bet your wife feels differently. Your wife, she's the woman you fixed, isn't she? JACK: Yes. GABRIELA: I'm thorough, too. She must be a very special person to let you work until 4:30 in the morning. JACK at his watch: I completely lost track of -- I've got to -- will you excuse me? GABRIELA: Yes, of course, go. And Jack, thank you. JACK: Yeah, of course. GABRIELA: Good night. JACK: Good night. see Sarah lying in bed in the dark with her eyes open as Jack arrives home. SARAH: Hey, how is he? JACK: Hey, sorry to wake you. SARAH: I had to get up anyway. So how is he? JACK: About the same. Sarah, I'm sorry. I meant to -- I just got -- SARAH: Hey, that's the price of being a miracle-worker. gets out of bed. JACK: Where are you going? SARAH: I have to go to the gym and then I've got some papers to grade. gets into bed and she sits down near him I didn't want to say anything until I knew either way, but, um, I was late so I got a pregnancy test. sits up and looks concerned. SARAH: Don't worry. It's negative. JACK: Do you, um, want to talk about it? SARAH: What's to talk about? JACK: Sarah, I -- SARAH: See you later, Jack. see a footprint in the jungle, with Locke examining it. JACK: Well? LOCKE: Well, I can't tell you it's definitely Michael's, but it looks like his boot print. KATE: There's one over here, too. LOCKE: That sounds like a trail. KATE Jack: You got a gun for me? JACK: You're not coming. KATE: Excuse me? JACK: You're not coming. Someone has to be here to take care of the button. KATE: So why should that person be me? I can track, carry a gun -- JACK: You're not coming! You're staying. Alright? pulls the slide on his gun. JACK away: Let's go. gives Kate an apologetic look and follows Jack. COMMERCIAL BREAK see the boys trekking through the jungle. SAWYER: What'd she do to you? JACK: What? SAWYER: Kate, what'd she do? JACK: She didn't do anything. SAWYER: Right, you're yelling at her because she wanted to help get Mike back makes a lot of sense. JACK: Why don't you go back and see if I hurt her feelings? SAWYER: I'm just saying. JACK: Yeah, I know, you love her. SAWYER: What'd you say? stops and looks around. JACK: What? LOCKE Sawyer: Does any of this look familiar from when you were coming back? SAWYER: Well, yeah, there's my favorite leaf. How could I forget this place? JACK Locke: What's wrong? LOCKE Sawyer: When you came across the island what side was the ocean on? looks around and points You came from the east, Michael's heading north. SAWYER: What the hell's that supposed to mean? JACK: It means he's not going back to where you came from. He's heading somewhere else. see Kate talking to Hurley on the beach, with Jin looking on. Sun approaches with a hat. SUN subtitled: The sun's very strong today. JIN subtitled: I don't need a hat. JIN subtitled: I think something's wrong Kate and Hurley. and Hurley finish their conversation and Hurley walks toward Sun and Jin. SUN: Hello, Hurley. HURLEY: Hey. Cool hat, dude. smirks SUN: Is Kate alright? HURLEY: Uh, yeah. I guess Michael took off. JIN subtitled: What's he saying? SUN: What do you mean he took off? HURLEY: He stole some guns and he went all commando. He said he was going after Walt. Later dudes, gotta get to the hatch. see Jin putting supplies in a pack. SUN subtitled: What are you doing? JIN subtitled: He said they just left. If I hurry I can catch up... SUN subtitled: You're not going anywhere. starts to leave Don't go! Don't walk away from me! While you were on that raft do you know how worried I was? I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I was out of my head. I won't go through that again. JIN subtitled: Michael's my friend. SUN subtitled: I'm your wife. puts down his pack. see Locke, Jack and Sawyer walking through the jungle. SAWYER: Hey, Doc, you want to slow down -- take a break a minute? LOCKE stopping: Good idea. JACK: He still heading north? LOCKE: Yep. JACK: Do you think he's lost? LOCKE: Doesn't seem to be -- trail's as straight as the interstate -- the path of a man who knows where he's going. stares at Jack a moment Where are you going, Jack? JACK: What? LOCKE: Well, let's say we catch up with him, Michael. What are you going to do? JACK: I'm going to bring him back. LOCKE: What if he doesn't want to come back? JACK: I'll talk him into coming back. LOCKE: This is the second time he's gone after Walt. He knocked me out; he locked us both up. Something tells me he might be past listening to reason. JACK: What? You think we should just let him go -- write him off? LOCKE: Who are we to tell anyone what they can or can't do? see Jack giving Gabriela some papers to sign in his office. JACK: It's not too late to go back. The tumor's aggressive, but your father could lead a very normal life for at least another year. GABRIELA: Go back? Go back where? Home? Have you changed your mind, Jack? JACK: No. more intently No. GABRIELA signing: Is that it? Even if you don't succeed, you're giving us a chance. That's all we wanted. JACK: I'll come out and check on you before I scrub in. GABRIELA: Okay. enters the room. CHRISTIAN: Am I interrupting? GABRIELA: No, I was just leaving. Jack: I'll see you in the morning. JACK: I'll see you in the morning. exits. CHRISTIAN Jack files: ITR reports need to be signed by you as Chief Resident. notices Christian staring at him. JACK: What? CHRISTIAN: Careful. There's a line, son. You know it's there. And pretending it's not -- that would be a mistake. JACK: Guess you would know. CHRISTIAN: It may be okay for some people, Jack. But not for you. Locke and Sawyer use some vines to pull themselves up a steep slope. SAWYER: Are you sure Mike went this way? LOCKE: What do you ask? SAWYER: Oh, I don't know, Mr. Clean, I probably would have gone around Mt. Vesuvius. LOCKE: Why'd you pick that name? SAWYER: Ain't it obvious? All you need's an earring and a mop. LOCKE: No, your name. Why'd you pick Sawyer? SAWYER: What do you mean, pick? LOCKE: After the census Hurley gave me the flight manifest. Your name is James, right? James Ford. SAWYER: What's it to you? LOCKE: Just an interesting name to choose, is all. Who'd you get it from? SAWYER: Who says I got it from anybody? they hear gunfire. JACK yelling: Michael! LOCKE whispering: Jack, get down. JACK off running: Michael! LOCKE following: Jack! Jack! COMMERCIAL BREAK see Jack, Locke, and Sawyer running toward the location of the gunfire. JACK: Michael! stopping Michael! LOCKE Jack to be quiet: Jack. sees something. JACK: What? see a bullet graze mark on a tree He's close. LOCKE: Yeah, and if he was shooting at someone you want them coming back? SAWYER: Personally, hell yeah. JACK: You said these people were two days across the island. SAWYER: Yeah, and they took Cindy less than a mile from our camp. LOCKE: Over here. finds some shell casings on the ground. JACK: Shell casings. How many? LOCKE: 3, Michael's. SAWYER: You boys deaf? I heard at least 7 shot. You heard, Danielle Boone, what's your count? LOCKE: Yeah, 7 sounds about right. SAWYER: It's getting dark. Which way did Mike go? looks for the trail. Jack stares at Sawyer. SAWYER: What? JACK: You out here for Michael, or is this pay back for getting shot? SAWYER: Why are you out here, Doc? You got your reasons and I got mine. FLASHBACK see Jack, dressed in scrubs, angrily banging against some lockers in a room in the hospital. CHRISTIAN: Jack. Jack! JACK: I had it! CHRISTIAN: I know, son. JACK: I got it. I got it all. I mean, I had it! CHRISTIAN: He was a sick old man on a table for 7 and half hours. His heart gave out; it's nobody's fault. JACK: I've got to go tell her. CHRISTIAN: Yeah, well, I've already done that. looks at him angrily Lest you forget I am still Chief of Surgery. JACK: Where is she? CHRISTIAN: Maybe you should go home. JACK: Where is she? CHRISTIAN: She's gone. Jack, go home. see Jack walking out to his car in the parking lot. Gabriela gets out of her car nearby. GABRIELA: Jack? JACK: Gabriela, my father told me that you'd gone. I, uh -- I, uh -- GABRIELA: Thank you. Thank you for trying. starts crying. JACK her: I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. kiss and then Jack pulls away. GABRIELA: It's okay. JACK: I, I'm -- I can't. walks away on the island we see Jack lighting some torches. SAWYER: What do you mean you lost it? LOCKE: He's a man, not a boar. The sign's more subtle; I need light to follow it. JACK torches to Locke and Sawyer: Here, light. LOCKE: I think we'd better head back. SAWYER: What? JACK: Just find the trail, John. LOCKE: I've lost the trail. JACK: You don't just lose a trail! You just don't want to find him. LOCKE: Yeah, that's right, Jack. I've been running in the jungle toward the sound of gunfire because I don't care about Michael. starts walking away. JACK: Don't turn around on me, John. LOCKE: You're not going to get him to come back and you know it. JACK: You know what happens if we just turn around and go back? We're never going to see him again. And that's going to be on us -- on you, and on me. MR. FRIENDLY camera at first: You're exactly right, Jack. But if I were you, I'd listen to Mr. Locke. COMMERCIAL BREAK Jack and Sawyer all have their guns drawn on Mr. Friendly. JACK: Who are you? SAWYER: He's the son-of-a-bitch that shot me on the raft. moves forward, looking like he's going to shoot. MR. FRIENDLY: Why don't you point the gun down? is suddenly shot, the bullet apparently grazing his ear or neck as he's not seriously hurt but his hand comes away with blood on it. Jack and Locke look around trying to figure out where the shooter is. MR. FRIENDLY: It'd probably be best if we just keep our hands at our sides, gentlemen. JACK: Where's Michael? MR. FRIENDLY: Don't worry about Michael. He's not going to find us. JACK: What do you want? MR. FRIENDLY: Why don't you build us a fire, John? I think it's time we all had a talk. see an album cover for Geronimo Jackson. Hurley and Charlie are looking through the albums in the hatch. HURLEY: Geronimo Jackson? CHARLIE: Well, hooo, as an expert in all things musical -- I've never heard of these guys, shocking as that may be. Geronimo Jackson? HURLEY a different album: This looks sweet. Let's give her a rip. puts the Geronimo Jackson record down and puts the other album on the turntable. HURLEY: So what do you think's the story with that Libby chick? CHARLIE: The story? HURLEY: She's kind of cute, right? You know, in a I've-been-terrorized-by-the-Others-for-40-days kind of way. CHARLIE: Yeah, there is that. HURLEY: I think I have a chance with her. I mean, it's the classic desert island scenario. If I ever had a shot, this is it. CHARLIE: Do you think Claire's missed me yet? HURLEY: Dude, it's been a day. SAYID entering: This music is quite depressing. HURLEY: We can change it, dude. Ever hear of Geronimo Jackson? SAYID: I'm afraid not. Where's Jack and Locke? HURLEY: Oh, they went after Michael. SAYID: Michael? CHARLIE: Yeah, he's run after Walt again. Everyone's gone to bring him back. SAYID: Who's everyone? HURLEY: Everyone -- Jack, Sawyer, Locke. Oh, and Kate. Sawyer, Locke and Mr. Friendly around a fire. MR. FRIENDLY: Just sit down, Jack. Nobody's going to hurt you. I come in peace. LOCKE: How do you know our names? Friendly just smiles. JACK: You took Walt. MR. FRIENDLY: Walt's fine. He's a very special boy. JACK: Look, you said you wanted to talk. Talk. MR. FRIENDLY: Let me ask you something. How long you been here on the island? JACK: 50 days. MR. FRIENDLY: Oooo, 50 days. That's what -- almost 2 whole months, huh? Tell me, you go over a man's house for the first time, do you take off your shoes? Do you put your feet up on his coffee table? Do you walk in the kitchen, eat food that doesn't belong to you? looks at Locke Open the door to rooms you got no business opening? You know, somebody a whole lot smarter than anybody here once said: "Since the dawn of our species man's been blessed with curiosity." You know the other one about curiosity don't you, Jack? This is not your island. This is our island. And the only reason you're living on it is because we let you live on it. JACK broadly: I don't believe you. MR. FRIENDLY: You don't believe what? JACK: I think you've got one guy up there with a gun. I think there's more of us than there are of you. I think if you had any real strength, you wouldn't have had to send a spy -- Ethan. MR. FRIENDLY: That's an interesting theory. yelling and raising his arms Light 'em up! are suddenly lit and the group is surrounded by people just out of sight. MR. FRIENDLY: We've got a misunderstanding, Jack -- you're people, my people. So listen carefully. Right here there's a line. You cross that line, we go from misunderstanding to something else. Now give me your weapons, turn around, go home. JACK: No. LOCKE: Jack, maybe -- JACK: No! MR. FRIENDLY: I hoped it wouldn't come to this. yelling Bring her out, Alex! see Kate, bound with a bag over her head shoved toward Mr. Friendly. MR. FRIENDLY: She was following you. Like I said -- curiosity. pulls the bag off her head. looks angry. Sawyer makes a move toward them, but Mr. Friendly draws a gun and puts it to Kate's neck. MR. FRIENDLY: Jack, the decision you gotta make right now is this -- can you live with the fact that I shot this woman right in front of you when you could have saved her life by giving up and going home? Or are you going to give me your guns, turn around and walk away. It's your call, Jack. SAWYER: You touch a hair on her head, I'll -- MR. FRIENDLY: Shut up! I'm going to count to 3. 1-2 -- JACK: Stop. throws his weapons down. MR. FRIENDLY: Now them. throws his weapon down. MR. FRIENDLY: Give me the other one, too. takes a gun from his pocket and adds it to the pile. SAWYER Mr. Friendly: You and me ain't done, Zeke. Friendly grabs the guns and lets Kate go. The torches go out simultaneously and Mr. Friendly walks away. Sawyer unties Kate. KATE: Jack, I, uh -- JACK cold: You alright? KATE: Yep. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Jin sitting alone on the beach. Sun approaches and sits with him. SUN subtitled: What are you doing out here alone? JIN subtitled: I couldn't sleep. SUN subtitled: Are they back? JIN subtitled: Not yet. Honey... I don't like being told what to do. SUN subtitled: Being told what to do was my life for four years... I didn't like it much either. JIN subtitled: Right. I don't suppose you did. moves closer and puts his arm around her. Sawyer, Locke and Kate walking back to camp. KATE: I was just trying to help, Jack. When you told me not to go, I just -- I made a mistake. doesn't respond Hey, could you just talk to me for a second. I'm sorry. JACK: Yeah, I'm sorry, too. FLASHBACK arrives home to find Sarah clearing dishes from the table. JACK: Hey. SARAH: Hey. How did it go? JACK: He died. SARAH: I'm sorry. JACK: Yeah, me too. Who was over? SARAH: My mom. JACK: The bridge game okay? SARAH: Oh yeah, she's on a streak. Did you eat? JACK: Yeah. No, it's uh, it's late. joins her at the sink to help with the dishes. SARAH: You don't have to do that. JACK: It's therapeutic -- cheaper than a shrink. SARAH: How did the daughter take it? What's her name, Gabriela? JACK: She kissed me. Yeah, she kissed me and I kissed her back. I, I don't know. I don't know how it happened. I made a mistake. I made a mistake and this is my fault. It's my fault that you and me -- I haven't been here. Sarah, I mean, we don't even talk anymore. I hate what's happening to us and I promise you that things are going to be different. I'm going to, I'm going to work less. I'm going to be here for you. Okay? I'm going to fix this. We're going to go back to the way things were. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to fix this. hugs Sarah. She cries, but doesn't hug him back. She breaks away after a moment. SARAH: Jack. Jack, I'm leaving you. JACK: What? SARAH: I was already leaving you. That's why my mother was here. She was helping me pack. I've been seeing someone -- someone else. I have to -- I can't stay. JACK: Sarah. SARAH: You, you will always need something to fix. Goodbye. see Jack and the others arrive at the beach. Kate follows close behind Jack and wants to say something but he pays no attention and keeps walking. Kate stops, and Sawyer stops beside her. LOCKE: See ya, James. SAWYER Kate: Don't beat yourself up, Freckles. If he'd told me to stay behind, I'd have done the same damn thing. walks by Claire who's holding a fussy Aaron. LOCKE Aaron: What's the matter? What's the matter with your little foot? Hi. Hi. CLAIRE Aaron: Who's that? baby starts fussing more. LOCKE: Uh-oh, you don't like old Uncle Johnny. is looking on, disturbed. CLAIRE: What is he doing to your toe? approaches Ana sitting near her shelter with Vincent. ANA Vincent: Hey, go away. I barely have enough food to feed myself. cuts off a piece of apple and throws it so Vincent will chase it. Here. JACK: I see you found a new friend. ANA: Progress. I hear you were out looking for Michael. JACK: Yeah. ANA: He ran off looking for his kid again? nods Not much you can do about that then. JACK: Is it true that you killed one of them? ANA: One of who? JACK: Them. nods Sayid tells me that you're a cop. ANA: I was a cop. JACK: Can I ask you something? ANA: Shoot. JACK: How long do you think it would take to train an army? Category: Transcripten